Predator
by velvet in glasses
Summary: Everybody wants a taste of something, but what if they taste something deadly? Scott wants nothing more than to be as normal as he can be, even though he is a werewolf, but when a new enemy rises will he be able to embrace what he is and take sacrifices?
1. Chapter 1: Divulge

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Chapter 1: Divulge

A single beam of light sliced through the heavy fog that hovered about the town of Beacon Hills, California. Rumbling of an engine seemed to shake the trees as the motorcycle blew past them. The rider of the Ducati Streetfighter was going more than over the speed limit and nothing was stopping the determined rider. Cool air whipped violently against the rider's black jacket as the motorcycle's speed picked up.

Eventually, the vehicle slowed to a stop outside of a tall, eerie structure. The house was separated from the others and not only that, but it had a history no other shared. Years ago, there was a horrible fire that wiped away the lives of innocent people. After the fire, the house appeared to be uninhabited. All the entryways in the house were easily accessible. Nothing was stopping anyone from entering if they wished, but if they did; they were idiots. Even though the house could house many others; it only served its purpose to one man- Derek Hale. The rider killed the engine of the motorcycle before dismounting the bike. With a helmet still firmly in place, the unidentified person approached the house.

The floor boards of the porch creaked underneath the rider's weight. With one push against the feeble door, it swung open slowly. No fear was present as the person entered the house. The person didn't need to make a sound. Derek could sense the presence of another in his house. Whoever they were, their smell overpowered his entire being. It was something subtle yet sweet, which led him to believe that the intruder was female. She smelled like she just left a hot shower and was doused with a spring meadow. Blood was pumping faster through his veins and an unrecognizable growl left his lips. He could feel his fangs brush behind his lips.

In a flash, before the masked rider could even blink behind her helmet, Derek appeared before her. A smile that was worthy of the devil appeared at the same time his eyes glowed red. He was standing so close to her that every time he breathed, his chest brushed against hers. The female took a step back from him. "Whoa, there, Wolfy. I expect a date first."

That said, the girl removed her black helmet from her head and a dark braid tumbled down. Without the helmet on her head, her full face was revealed. Hints of gold flecked her olive green eyes which were framed by perfectly arched eyebrows and graced with thick, long eyelashes. Her lips were thin and her cheekbones were set high on her face.

"You're cuter than I expected," she told Derek, shoving her helmet into his hands and moving around him.

Derek in response hurled the helmet against the wall and grabbed the female by her arm. The sudden action made the girl stop in her tracks. Her eyes traveled to where his hand was placed on her arm before they rose to meet Derek's cold gaze. "Who the hell are you?" He asked her, his teeth clenched together.

"You might want to remove that hand before I rip it off and chew it until I crush every bone," she threatened.

Her words were the last thing said between them. Suddenly, she threw a punch with her left fist. Derek, however saw her fist coming and caught it with his other hand. Without even letting a second pass by, he swiftly moved her hand down and caught both of her hands together, forcing them behind her back.

The female reacted faster than a normal girl would have. She backed up into Derek and managed to shove him against the wall. His hands still had a good hold on hers, refusing to let her get the chance to get them back. Since her first attempt to escape failed, she caught Derek between the ribs with her elbow. He relinquished his grasp on the girl and that's when she really attacked. Her nails dug into his flesh and her snarls grew louder. Derek drew his feet back, preparing them for his attack and then, caught the female in the stomach and sent her into the wall. He caught her by the neck once her back hit the wall.

Looking at her again, he noticed that her eyes weren't the same anymore. The olive green color was replaced by a startling blue. The Alpha kept his grip around her neck when he spoke. "You traveled into my territory."

She scoffed. "You could be the next Sherlock Holmes with intuition like that, Wolfy. "

"Quiet," he barked.

"I don't follow your orders!" She told him with her canines bared.

Derek forced her more into the wall. "You will soon."

The female werewolf was weak. Her head sagged forward as exasperation took its toll. She was reduced to an Omega after the accident and compared to this Alpha, she was nothing. He had all the power. Derek released her and she fell to the floor, her breathing haggard. As the Alpha examined her fallen form, a sudden rush swept over him like the cleansing waters of an ocean. She was beautiful in the most average of ways. Everything about her seemed to demand power. Her body seemed to be endless in curves and her legs were long and slender. Lust seemed to seep through his veins and took control of his entire body. Something about this particular female made him go crazy inside.

With a sigh, he picked her up from the ground and cradled her carefully in his arms. Derek carried her to the sofa in the living room and laid her on the piece of furniture. With one last look in her direction, he turned away from her and proceeded up the stairs to his room.

Not long after he lay in his bed, his thoughts began to swirl in his head. This female could be a great addition to his pack. She was a good fighter and her aggressive nature could prove useful to him. If he wanted to get more power, he needed a bigger pack. She could be a start, but he would need more. A lot more. Suddenly Scott crossed his mind. Scott was the untrained and he was insolent. He would need to be disciplined before he could recruit him. First, Allison would need to be disposed of. Yes. Perhaps this female could help with that. With the right persuasion, she could be useful and a good mate. His plans would be flowing together nicely.

* * *

Vivian didn't remember much of last night, but she did know that she was up early. The sun was peeking through the blinds of her newly rented apartment room. It wasn't something fancy, but it was just until she was done passing through the town. There was a kitchen with all the fixings, a small living room complete with TV and sofa, along with an average sized bathroom. She groaned as she peeled herself away from her bed to get ready for her day at a new school.

* * *

Jackson Whitmore strutted down the halls like he was the king of the school. To him, he might as well be. He had money and he had his looks. Soon, he would have more than that. He wanted power and if things went right, Derek was going to give it to him. All he had to do was keep Allison from staying with Scott. His orders were clear. Jackson didn't know why Derek wanted Allison and Scott to be no longer together and he didn't care, he just wanted the Bite. As he passed by Scott's locker, he saw Scott there with Stiles next to him-as usual.

Scott caught Jackson's smirk in his direction as he passed by and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, doesn't he look satisfied with himself," Stiles commented, rolling his eyes.

When Scott looked at Jackson, his eyebrows furrowed. A woman that Scott didn't recognize stopped in her walk to chat with Jackson. Her hair fell gracefully down her back in waves and she was wearing a tight red blouse and dark skirt. Scott couldn't take his eyes off the strange woman and he found himself in an unbreakable trance.

"Scott, not the best time to go wolfy on me," Stiles whispered to him after nudging him in the side.

Scott snapped out of his trance and returned his attention to his friend. "What?" He glanced down at his hands and he jumped when his fingernails had sharpened. After taking a calming breath, his fingernails went back to normal. He looked back at the female with Jackson and that's when he caught her looking at him. Her olive green eyes were locked on him and soon a smile graced her lips.

"May I remind you that you have a girlfriend?" Stiles objected. "If anyone should talk to the hot girl, it should be me. It's about time Stiles got some love." Stiles quickly regretted his words. 24 hours ago, his mind was still stuck on Lydia and here he was, running after a girl already.

Seconds later, the bell sounded and students had begun dispersing from their lockers to head to their first class. Scott closed his locker, glancing behind him to check if Allison was around, but no luck. With a sigh, he slung his bag on his back and walked aside of Stiles to their first class.

Expecting to see their annoying English teacher, all the students straightened in their seats when a woman entered the classroom. All of the guys had their eyes on her as soon as she entered the room. How could they not? Replacing their old teacher was a female who couldn't be over twenty-four. Her curves were contained in the dark skirt she wore and the red blouse fit her torso perfectly.

"Sorry, I'm late," she apologized in the sweetest voice she could manage. "I had something to do at the last minute."

She turned to face the board, reaching to pick up a colored Expo marker to use. Written in purple was her name in an impressive lady-like script. "Well, I thought we'd spend this time to go over the last few chapters that were read. I might need a few-" Before she could even say the word, hands went up all around the classroom.

Class finally over, all the students filed out and went to the next class except for one student. Vivian looked up from her lesson plan and a smirk came across her lips when she saw the familiar face of Jackson.

"Mr. Whitmore, can I help you?" Vivian asked in a professional tone.

Jackson glanced around the room, checking for any stray classmate. He returned his attention to Vivian. "Drop the act. What are you doing here?"

She lifted herself from her chair and moved around her desk to get closer to Jackson. "I'm your new English teacher, Jackson. Deal with it." Her eyes scanned over him. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

He scoffed.

Vivian only smiled at the boy in front of her. "You should get to your next class, Mr. Whitmore. Have a lovely day."

Jackson had no choice in the matter because new students were already filling the room.

After school, Scott spotted the woman heading towards a silver Lexus. It was now or never. Scott put past what Stiles said and followed after her. "Hey!" he shouted to her, trying to get her attention. It was successful because Vivian stopped and turned to look at him.

"May I help you?" Vivian asked him.

Scott didn't expect her to stop. This close to her, he found it harder to speak let alone breathe.

"Uh… I just wanted to ask..." Scott tried to think of something to say. He couldn't think of a good cover though. "What was the homework assignment again?"

Vivian smiled a little before she went through her bag for a pen and paper. She jotted down the assignment then handed it to Scott. "There you go…. I'm sorry, I still learning names."

"Scott. Scott McCall."

Vivian opened her door to put her things in before turning her attention back on her student. "It was nice meeting you, Scott. See you tomorrow." That said, Vivian got into her car.

* * *

**Author's note: Not sure what to think of this, but I'm open to feedback. Please review if you want me to continue.**


	2. UPDATE!

**UPDATE:**

First of all, I want to thank my three reviewers, followers, another readers. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

I know I haven't updated, but things got hectic and it was hard for me to write fan fiction. I work on my own novels so it can be rather time consuming.

Regarding the story, I am rather shocked at what season 3 will be about. Why? Because before I even heard about what the next season would be about, I had the idea of a pack of Alphas. Funny, right? Well, I do my best to continue what I have planned for this story.

Please be patient with me : )


	3. Chapter 2: Scars

Chapter Two: Scars

The black sky hovered over the dull city like a death sentence. The only source of light in the dense wooded area was the full moon. Light radiated from the center, bringing life into the woods. Using the night as her cover, the she wolf ran through the grounds. Her hands and feet making synchronized contact with the soft turf underneath her. Full moons always had a magical affect on her. She loved the feeling of supremacy it gave her.

Once she had gotten her thrill for the night, she had resumed her regular walking stance on two feet. It was quiet. She'd thought there would have been more werewolves out here. Like him. That Alpha. Vivian glanced over her shoulder when she picked up a foreign scent. It smelled vaguely human. She stopped walking, taking a moment to survey the area. Nothing.

Through the air came an arrow, slicing a pathway intended for her. Vivian ran up the tree nearest to her and began climbing it, digging her claws deep into the wood. Beneath her came a group of people dressed completely in black and bearing weapons.

"Talk about the second amendment," Vivian muttered mostly to herself as she watched them surround her. These people were taking the right to bear arms to seriously. She curiously watched them as they talked. What were they going to do? Knock her from her perch? Apparently so. Projectile weapons soared up at her, coming close to making contact. Vivian took that as a clue that she should get moving. She located the next branch over and jumped, clinging to the branch for dear life. Once she supported herself on the limb, she continued jumping branches until she reached the cliffs. When her feet touched the ground, she broke off in a sprint towards the town. She hoped that they wouldn't pursue her any further. When a chasm appeared before her, she made a quick stop. It was a big jump and she wasn't sure she would make it across. After taking a few steps back, she launched herself until she was momentarily flying through the air. She prayed that she would make it in once piece. Vivian did land, but it wasn't the landing she wanted. She soon began rolling down a hill and futilely tried to stop.

When she did stop, there were scratches and cuts that decorated her skin like tattoos. Vivian didn't take the time to assess them as she continued to run. The female wolf ended up colliding with a strong body and she held onto whoever it was. Just in case it was a human, she made sure that any sign of werewolf was gone. When she looked up, her eyes locked with familiar brown eyes. Scott McCall. She quickly ducked her head down and forced him onto his back, knocking him down with a blow to his chest. Scott didn't take that too well. He jumped up quickly and tackled her to the ground, his claws raking her across her arms. Vivian let out a ferocious growl before she kicked him off and ran in another direction. Scott had begun to chase her, but she did her best to derail him.

By the time they had reached the town, she had ducked behind a building. Vivian calmed her rapid beating heart with a few quick breaths. She needed to lose her scent and quick. Not far from where she was, there were sprinklers going off. She jogged towards them and let the water from the sprinklers wash away her stench. Once she was nice and wet, she scampered off towards her apartment, grateful for having ditched the mutt.

The next morning, Scott felt like he was out of his mind. He was sure that the girl he ran into last night was his teacher. It looked like her. Too much like her. He knew he wasn't crazy. Stiles didn't believe him.

"Dude, you're losing it," he told Scott for the umpteenth time. "There is no way that our new English teacher is a werewolf."

"It was her, Stiles. I'll prove it."

"When your ass is in detention for assaulting a teacher, I won't be joining you."

Scott rolled his eyes as he shut his locker and headed for class. Vivian was late again, but she looked different. The rest of the class took notice as well. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse and underneath was a white t-shirt as well as a dark skirt and black sandals. It wasn't really apparent physically because she still looked great, but something was off about her.

At the end of the class, Scott went up to his teacher's desk. Vivian was mildly surprised but she regarded Scott with curiosity. "Yes, Mr. McCall?"

"I may be overstepping my boundaries as I student, but I wanted to ask if you're okay. You seemed out of it today in class."

Vivian smiled at Scott as she stood from her chair and began packing her things away to prepare for the next class. "Thanks for asking, Mr. McCall, but I am fine. Just a long night last night…grading quizzes and homework."

"Right, right, of course. That's understandable," Scott said.

"If you'll excuse me…," Vivian made a move towards the board behind her, but Scott grabbed her arm. The tug made her sleeve roll up revealing that her skin was healing a few choice cuts on her arms.

_It was her._

Scott immediately released her arm and ducked out of the classroom. This was not good. Derek had bitten another person. He needed to speak with him again about this matter.

**a/n: not the best chapter. I'm so sorry guys! FF has been hard to write. The only fanficiton I write anymore is helping Princess Misery with her Teen Wolf fic. Check it out! The story is called If Only Things Were Simple! **


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

Chapter Three: Trust

Vivian could not believe she had been so careless. Scott was aware of who she was and soon enough she would have to be on the run again. She did not want that to happen. She never got a chance to settle in Beacon Hills properly. When she reached the door of the apartment she had been staying at, she picked up at that familiar scent. The scent of another werewolf was potent, forcing her eyes to glow and her canines to protrude. The apartment was trashed when she stepped inside. Her clothes were thrown so that they decorated the floor and the many surfaces. The bed she slept in had been ripped to shreds and various objects were shattered against the ground. Vivian decided that she was no longer safe. As much as she did not want to admit it, she would have to get help. After scooping up the things that were salvageable, she hurried out the door and began driving in the direction of her intended destination.

Scott arrived in front of the Hale house and without even a second thought; he pushed open the door. He stepped through the threshold, looking about as he searched for any sign of Derek.

"Derek!" he called out his name from the top of his lungs.

Derek did not respond to Scott's calls. He was too busy dealing with another important manner and did not have time to deal with whatever concern Scott had. Vivian sat across from Derek with one leg positioned perfectly over the other. The Alpha werewolf did not keep his eyes off of her. She was dangerous and could not be completely trusted. Vivian was a strong female werewolf, but something about her bothered Derek to no end.

"Why did you come back here?"

Vivian's eyes met Derek's, practically pleading. Though she could not reveal the truth to him just yet, he needed to know just enough to allow her to stay. "Look, Derek, I know we didn't actually hit it off, but I need help."

"What kind of help?" he inquired. "And why should I even consider it?"

Her nails dug into the mattress she sat on. "I need someplace to stay."

The request caught him off guard to say the least. He considered how her presence in his home would be helpful to him. He would be able to keep a watchful eye on her and discover why she was really here, but on the other hand she might draw trouble. Derek had helped her once, but this time could be a hindrance.

"No," he finally said.

"No? What do you mean, no? Didn't-" She was cut off by the sound of Scott's voice from downstairs. Derek ordered her to wait and not to move before he disappeared from sight to handle Scott.

"What is it that I can do for you, Scott?" Derek asked as he descended the stairs. "Finally decided to join the pack? Of course not."

Scott made no attempt to humor him and went straight to the point. "You need to stop recruiting people for your pack, Derek. You can't force people!"

"That isn't true, Scott. They want the Bite. They want the power."

"That's because they don't know the truth. You can't go around turning my teacher into a werewolf!"

"Your teacher?" Derek questioned. At that precise moment, Vivian came down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Derek glared at her with malice, but she only smiled at him with her pearly whites gleaming.

"Hi Scott," Vivian greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned looking between Derek and Vivian.

"I was looking for a place to stay, but looks like I'm not lodging here."

Scott ignored her response, wanting to be sure that Derek had changed her. "Were you bitten by Derek?"

Vivian burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she did so. When her laughter died out, she looked at Scott, noticing that he was serious. "Oh, I thought you were making a joke. No, Derek the Great did not give me the Bite. I was born a werewolf."

"Why are you in Beacon Hills?"

Vivian folded her arms over her chest and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Is this twenty questions or something, Scott?"

"Just answer the question," Derek stated, on the same page with Scott.

Normally she would not answer any of the questions they were asking, but she needed to gain their trust in order to find a safe place to live. If they found her then she would be dead.

"I ran away from home," she murmured. It was half true. Before either Scott or Derek could ask her another question, she continued her explanation. "My family had high expectations that I couldn't follow anymore."

"And you are originally from where?"

Vivian gestured in a direction with her hand. "Up north." She shook her head, not willing to say anymore. "I need to place to stay boys, which one of you is willing to put a place on the market? Derek already said no." Vivian grinned at Scott, approaching the younger boy. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt as she pulled him close to her, claws digging into the soft fabric. "So what do you say, Scott? You going to help me out in exchange for some extra credit?"

Derek caught Vivian by her arm, baring his canines at her and red eyes aglow. She rolled her eyes again and released Scott from her grasp. "You ruin all the fun."

She shrugged on her leather jacket and proceeded out the house. "I'll just handle things myself."

After Vivian was gone, Scott narrowed his eyes at Derek. "I meant what I said earlier, Derek. Don't change any more people or next time, I'm coming for you."

"I'll be waiting, Scott," Derek told him, clearly not taking the threat seriously.

Stiles got out of his Jeep after parking and turning the vehicle off. He entered his home casually, going through the motions he usually did. Stiles stilled when he heard a noise upstairs.

"Crap," he muttered, quietly. He slowly pulled out his phone, ready to text Scott. Before he could finish off the last word, his phone hit the floor and Stiles was pressed against the wall. "The one time I have a girl alone in my house, she would turn out to be a sociopath."

Vivian released Stiles, grinning at him like the devil. "Aw, Stiles, you really do know how to turn on the charm."

She began walking around the house, examining her surroundings. "Your home is nice," she admired.

"Thank you very much, now can you appreciate the outside of my house?"

Vivian laughed softly. "Stiles, I need your help with something. You're the only who can help me. You need to trust me."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't then you and everyone in this town will be slaughtered. That get your attention?"

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for taking so long! I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, but I hope it satisfies you! Everything is slow right now, but I'm positive things will start getting interesting next chapter! I'll give you a snippet right now!**

_NEXT CHAPTER…Blood_

"Three murders. Don't' you see it now, Scott? You need me. You don't know what you're up against. The body count will only grow," Vivian shouted angrily at the younger werewolf. The two were alone in the woods except for Stiles and Allison. The first murder was only a warning, but these other two were meant as a tease. Vivian knew what this new werewolf was capable of and he wasn't lacking in pack members or power. Vivian scoffed from Scott's silence, looking from him to the others. "Good luck. You'll need it." Vivian stalked out into the woods.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. What were they getting themselves into now? "Scott-"

"Don't, Stiles," Scott barked, his frustration evident. His chest raised and lowered as his heart hammered in its cavity.

"Scott, as much as you don't want to trust her; everything she has said has happened already," Allison told Scott. If Scott refused to listen to Stiles, then he would more than likely listen to her instead.

"I know that," Scott relented.

"We need to know exactly what we're up against and our side could use more werewolves. My sarcasm, Allison's hunter skills, and about three other werewolves aren't enough compared to a pack," Stiles announced.


	5. Chapter 4: Blood

**I do not own Teen Wolf!**

a/n: Whoa! I did not mean for this to be a long wait until an update came! I am super sorry! I will make it up to you guys! So after the season 3 premiere, it's scary how close the plot of my story is to the actual show. :s So I will do my best to keep this story interesting! :D

ALSO! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC!

Chapter Four: Blood

"You can't expect for me to trust you. It is practically scientifically logic that any hot girl in Beacon Hills has some baggage that frankly, I don't want to be apart of," Stiles remarked as he led Vivian out of his house, his hand ushering her out forcibly.

They were almost out of the door when Vivian dug her heels into the ground to keep them from moving any farther. Stiles fell against her in reaction to the abrupt stop. The wind around them had stilled. It was strange for Beacon Hills around this time, especially at night. Vivian could already feel her fingernail tips grow at her sides. She glanced around the area, in search of any sign of their presence. Vivian reached around to grab Stiles instinctively, forgetting her extended nails.

"Ouch! Easy on the nails," Stiles exclaimed, flinching away from her hold. Vivian did not spare an apology his way. She was already occupied.

"Stiles…when I tell you to run, you need to run. Don't look back, don't stop, and lock yourself somewhere safe," Vivian instructed. When he attempted to object, she narrowed her eyes at him and bellowed loudly. "Go!"

Despite the fact that he felt his knees buckle and his spine shiver, he stood his ground against the she wolf. "Look, I've been in the ring enough times. I can handle it."

Vivian shook her head furiously. She could not believe how stubborn this boy was being. Here she was trying to be nice and asking him to leave, but he still refused. Next time she should have gone with her first or second choice: dragging him inside by the neck or knocking him unconscious. "You know what? Do whatever you want. When you're bleeding from your jugular and dying from blood loss, I won't be there to say 'I told you so'."

It came at her fast, strong arms cinching around her waist and sending her into the hard ground. Faintly she could hear Stiles's feet scuffling against the grass as he made a run for his Jeep. She could hope that he was going to get Scott. Vivian did the best she could to struggle against the heavy weight of her opponent. It definitely was someone from the Alpha pack. Unfortunately she could not get a glimpse of her attacker's face. Vivian lifted an arm to sneak in right hook against the hard face of the male on top of her. When the weight lifted enough for her to escape, she swung her leg into the Alpha's side and rolled away until she was back on her feet. Vivian was in full werewolf mode now as she stood in a defensive pose, eyes ablaze and sharp canines bore completely at the male across of her. He had her beat in almost every way—size, speed, and strength. Though he was stronger than her, she could only hope that her cunning behavior could hold its own in this fight.

Across from her was a face that she recognized. Now that they were both facing each other, she was able to identify the Alpha male in front of her. With each step she took, he followed her. Together, they circled each other to see who made the first move. Every time he moved, the jeans that hung on the male's waist moved with him, the fabric twisting. They were not skin tight, but left enough room so that when he moved, they did not constrict his movements. Underneath his leather jacket was a plain, white T-shirt. Had he not been trying to kill her, Vivian might have been attracted. Not only did his outfit contribute to his overall appearance, but also his face was beautiful. Those dark brown locks shined in the darkness. The sultry, deep color had an illustrious sheen that contrasted his light, hazel eyes. Only she knew that his hazel eyes contained golden flecks when the sun hit them just right. All the time they had spent together meant nothing to him, but everything to her. At this point, she was not even sure if the love they might have had was real.

"Oh, Collin, I see that you still have the same moves. Didn't I teach you anything?" Vivian teased him.

Collin did not laugh from her attempt to lighten the situation. "You're in the way again, Viv."

"That last time you said that to me, it landed us in a room for eight hours. I hope you aren't suggesting anything, because I'm still upset at you for pressing your claws against my neck."

Collin rushed forward, but this time Vivian was ready. She sunk her claws into his belly, but when she looked up at his face to see any signs of him reacting to her attack…he only smiled down at her. Reaching down, he grabbed her by her wrist and forced her claws out of his abdomen. His blood was smeared all over her hand now and she got a good look at it, before he broke her wrist and sent her rolling across the ground again. Vivian held her arm to her chest, biting back the pain as the healing process started to take over.

"Put your claws away, Kitten. I'm the one who trained you remember?"

The Alpha werewolf reached down to catch her by her cheeks. "Now I have the pleasure of ending you."

Vivian was out of ideas and she was positive that her mouth would only give Collin ideas on how to keep her from uttering another smartass comment to him. She watched as Collin raised one hand to the sky, ready to bring them down to slash her. However, before he could commit the act, the scent of another wolf in the area lingered. Collin paused.

"I see you've made some new friends," Collin commented.

Isaac Lahey stepped forward, arms folded over his chest. Next to him stood Derek Hale, resident Alpha of Beacon Hills, California. Collin had moved his hand so that he had his grip around Vivian's neck.

"Derek Hale and one of his lackeys, what do I owe the pleasure?" Collin flashed a smile to the newcomers. He had heard a lot about Derek Hale from his leader and from what he heard, Derek could be a good rival as well as good member of the Alpha pack.

Derek's eyes dropped so that they met with Vivian's. He could tell from eyes that she was formulating something, but she could not act it out without help from one of them.

"I couldn't just sit by while you torture a female on my turf, now could I?"

Collin let out a low laugh. "She is nothing, but a traitor and a liar. I'm doing you a favor here, Hale."

Derek glanced over to Isaac and after receiving the silent signal that confirmed it was the right time to make his move. Isaac split one direction while Derek took the direct approach. Once Isaac executed the first part of the tactic by catching Collin by his arm, it allowed Derek to make a grab for Vivian. He rushed her away as far as he could without ditching Isaac with the Alpha. He held her by her shoulders. "You need to get a head start."

"Thank you, o' savior," Vivian remarked, sarcastically. Granted that it was not the time to be sarcastic.

"Stop talking for one moment and listen to what I say," Derek said. Vivian wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew he was right. If she stayed, Collin would kill her and probably notify the other Alphas of her prolonged presence in Beacon Hills. Besides, Derek would be able to get back to help Isaac. Vivian nodded her head at Derek. He looked over her to make sure that she was okay to go on her own and that she really was going to leave. He released his hold on her shoulders then turned back to assist Isaac with the Alpha.

Isaac had managed to stand his ground against the Alpha. It was not the easiest task and he had more blood on him than on Collin. Isaac landed a kick against Collin's chest then, whipped his arms around to gain enough momentum, before digging his claws into Collin's chest as far as he could successfully manage. No matter how many blows Isaac could get in, Collin had the Alpha advantage. The Alpha had knocked Isaac onto his stomach and was ready to pummel him, but Derek's perfect timing put a hold on the beating.

"Feel free to jump in when you're ready," Derek said to Isaac.

_Two days later…_

"Three murders. Don't' you see it now, Scott? You need me. You don't know what you're up against. The body count will only grow," Vivian shouted angrily at the younger werewolf. The two were alone in the woods except for Stiles and Allison. The first murder was only a warning, but these other two were meant as a tease. Vivian knew what this new werewolf was capable of and he wasn't lacking in pack members or power. Vivian scoffed from Scott's silence, looking from him to the others. "Good luck. You'll need it." Vivian stalked out into the woods.

"I thought Derek and Isaac took care of him?" Scott questioned her further.

Vivian stopped, biting her bottom lip nervously. "They accidently misplaced him."

"How exactly can you lose an Alpha?" Stiles asked, stepping forward.

"They thought they had the upper hand, but there was a recent development," Vivian said gently, kicking over a rock with the tip of her shoe. "Collin had some backup."

Scott was so sick of dealing with all the crap that surrounded being a werewolf. He wanted to be normal again. The closest he could get was going to class on time, actually doing the homework, and not focusing on Allison for twenty-four hours. He thought he was doing well balancing his life, but he just couldn't get a break. Isaac was out of it after the Alphas targeted him. He was not sure what exactly went down at the battle, but whatever it was, it had immobilized Isaac temporarily. When he tried to get Isaac at the hospital, Scott's battle with the Alpha could have ended ugly, but thankfully Derek was able to sense there was going to be trouble.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. What were they getting themselves into now? "Scott-"

"Don't, Stiles," Scott barked, his frustration evident. His chest raised and lowered as his heart hammered in its cavity.

"Scott, as much as you don't want to trust her; everything she has said has happened already," Allison told Scott. If Scott refused to listen to Stiles, then he would more than likely listen to her instead.

"I know that," Scott relented.

"We need to know exactly what we're up against and our side could use more werewolves. My sarcasm, Allison's hunter skills, and about three other werewolves aren't enough compared to a pack," Stiles announced. "A pack of Alphas to be exact. A complete group of badass, super-powered werewolves is above what we can handle."

Allison wanted to say that she had hung up her bow and decided to stay out of the supernatural on goings of Beacon Hills, but she found it hard to form the words.

"Okay, Vivian," Scott began. "Start from the top and let's go from there."

"Not so fast," Vivian interjected, before Scott could attempt to direct the shots. "I understand that if I need to earn your trust, I have to open up, but I'm not a sharer. If I tell you too much, things can get ugly for you. The Alphas will target anyone and everyone."

"That's…That's just great," Stiles muttered.

"We need a plan, but not just any plan. Something that the Alpha's would not expect," Scott surmised.

Vivian smiled. "Time to rally the troops, boys. But first…you need to study for your vocabulary test."

**a/n: **_That's it for this chapter! I did my best! Please let me know what could be improved or what you like! Next chapter, I will add more character interactions and more spotlights into some relationships. _


End file.
